The overall objective of our Enrichment Program is to create linkages, collaborations and interactions among the DRC members at our five institutions and to foster the next generation of diabetes research leaders. The Program is responsible for and implements DRC communications, academic enrichment, and planning and organization for DRC activities. The Enrichment Program also provides materials for the Website and utilizes the listserv, integrating with the Administrative Core and the Executive Committee. The Program is run by a Seminar, Meeting, and Retreat Committee (SMRC) that is responsible for organizing our Annual DRC Day retreats and organizing the P&F Symposium. The SMRC is also responsible for enhancing the integration of our five institutions with other centers, institutes, and programs. The committee plans and organizes seminars, research symposia and lectures, communicates with the Administrative Core's Information Manager to coordinate announcements to the greater diabetes community via the listserv, and provides information for the website about events and activities. They also advance, coordinate and enhance the training programs and integrate them with the DRC activities, fostering the next generation of diabetes researchers.